


Linktober 2020 Writing

by Ashrel



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Hyrule Castle, Light Angst, Linktober 2020, Master Sword (Legend of Zelda), castle town - Freeform, master cycle zero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashrel/pseuds/Ashrel
Summary: These are collection of my Linktober 2020 writing - even if I did start slightly late.
Kudos: 1





	1. Ride/Mount/Transport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seldon - the village's resident tour guide - sees something that no one will believe. Link is a smug bastard who is a feral gremlin.

The citizens of Hateno Village were used to weird things happening. After all, they lived in a world in which death was not a strange thing.

Seldon was a citizen of Hateno Village, living there for all of his life. He served as the unofficial tour guide of it, and was the one most of the people went to for news. After all, he saw almost everything that happened.

For a village used to strange things happening, things changed quite a lot when a new hylian moved in, purchasing a home that had stood for 100 years, it’s owner most likely dying in the Calamity.

He rode across the bridge on a horse that looked way too large to support it’s weight, which he called Garuda, and bought the house as soon as Bolson offered, giving him an absurd amount of rupees, and moving in the same day.

For all of the money he had spent on the house, he almost never was in there, always traveling, but somehow spending every night at the house no matter how far he said he had traveled that day.

“Lurelin Village is really lovely, you guys should go and visit! I bought some of their mighty porgy!” He had been caught saying to some of the village children. Most were skeptical of him being there, but lo and behold, he had held up some of the fish that Lurelin Village was known for.

And by the time things had settled again, Seldon was sure that he had this new resident all figured out. 

Of course, he was proven wrong.

It was a normal day - or as normal as it could seem, and Seldon was waiting to give any new travelers a tour. Because of the Calamity, people didn’t travel much, and so he was ready to fall asleep leaning on the side of the fence when he heard a loud rumble, and jolted awake.

Later, he would describe what he’d seen to villagers, and they’d just shake their heads, and go about their day, not convinced.

“There was a loud rumble and this thing that looked like a mechanical horse flew into the air, and landed loudly on the ground! It started to make a purring noise, before it shot forwards, and it almost hit me!” He rambled on and on, trying to make them believe. “I’ve never seen anything like it! It glowed, and looked like it had wheels!”

Of course, none of them believed him, because although the village saw many strange things, this was in the realm of impossible.

(Link smirked as he parked his Master-Cycle in the stable where Garuda would normally go, proud of himself for disrupting the peace and quiet again.)

Link and Seldon never saw eye to eye after that, Link denying anything Seldon was saying.


	2. Weapon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master Sword holds many complicated emotions for Link.

Link stared at the Master Sword, stuck in the stone. Its looks were deceiving, covered in mud with chips in its blade and its hilt worn down with visible shapes where his hand had clenched onto it tightly.

The great Deku tree loomed above it, staring with wise eyes downwards onto him.

“Why do you hesitate?” It asked. Link didn’t reply, eyes locked on the blade.

Why was he hesitating? He had awoken a few months ago, a girls - no, Zelda’s - voice echoing throughout his head, begging him to claim the blade and save the land from the evil corrupting it. He had fought his way to the first remnants of civilization he had seen in 100 years, a stable. The dueling peaks stable, with its friendly residents.

He had fought his way through 2 of the divine beasts already, purging the malice from them and releasing 2 of his friend’s spirits from their chains, and found his way to the lost woods, before seeing the blade.

Although he was supposed to have forgotten everything, he had taken on look at the blade, and flashes of images that didn’t belong to him flew threw his head. Flashes of heroes fighting over and over, defeating Ganon, and the curse plaguing the heroes spirit. 

Then he had flashed to a scene that he hadn’t witnessed - Zelda bringing the Master Sword to the Lost Woods, begging the great Deku tree to keep it safe until he would return and save the lands. 

The Master Sword looked harmless, lying in it’s pedestal, still damaged from the battle that it had fought through 100 years ago.

But all the memories it carried with it - from the moment he pulled it from the stone...

There were years of training forced upon a boy who was too young to understand the consequences of that fateful day.

People whispering behind his back, talking about how young he was.

Expectations and responsibilities shoved onto a 12 year old boy who never had had a childhood.

Others had turned and fled at the first sights of the Calamity, but he had been forced to stand and fight for a kingdom that had never loved him because of it.

“Why do you hesitate?” The tree asked again. He almost turned around and left - because he could. There was no one stopping him. He could lead a life in Hateno with the house he had purchased, and never be known as anything other than Link the traveler.

But the struggle, the raw anguish and pain that the voice had felt upon learning that he didn’t remember it - her, he felt it. There was something it had struck, and he knew he had to help her.

He had a duty to avenge his friends, who had fought valiantly in a battle when they had the opportunity to flee and run, with no prophecy following them.

He had a duty to save the princess who had held out for 100 years in hopes of him coming to finish his job.

He had a duty to the citizens of the villages left, the children who asked him for stories of his travels when he returned, and who shared recipes with him with no cost.

Link breathed out, before standing and pulling the sword out, life draining before his eyes as it saw the hero standing before it.

It glowed a radiant blue, and Link stood up, with a spark in his eyes that wasn’t there before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like the idea of Link having trouble figuring out who he is because of the hero who died 100 years ago, but also forming a new identity because of his travels. He probably has some issues with the master sword cause it forced him into a life he didn’t want, with people that didn’t really like him (cough cough zelda and revali cough cough).


	3. Castle/Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyrule Castle holds lots of memories, good and bad for Zelda, but maybe it is time to move on.

It had only been a few days since Link had defeated Calamity Ganon, and Zelda was already on top of things. Apparently, holding back Ganon for 100 years gave her plenty of time to plan things out for after he was resurrected. 

The people of Hyrule had been baffled - mostly hylians, considering Link had traveled to the other kingdoms and been shown as the hero there - when they had witnessed the Divine Beasts making their attack on Hyrule Castle, before Ganon had appeared in his final form, and then defeated by rays of light.

So that had made Zelda’s first priority sending messengers out to every stable to tell them of what had happened, and offer them a home in the work-in-progress that was Castle Town. Most accepted, with a few skeptics that decided to stay at the stables or other villages.

Within a few months, Castle Town was already on its way to recovery, and people were starting up businesses, homes, and schools within it, Zelda at the head of all the construction.

According to her, a leader should not be afraid to do the dirty work when it came to helping their people, and so she was at the forefront, helping bring materials and showing people blueprints for ideas for new houses.

Of course, this meant that Link, with all his teleporting abilities, was roped into helping rebuild as well. It didn’t bother him that much, just happy to finally have finished his journey.

Once Castle Town had been finished rebuilding in a remarkably short period of time, Link and Zelda turned to the castle.

It was still almost fully functional, with most rooms being clearly marked on the sheikah slate. Of course, most of the walls were in ruins, and they had to clear out a few lingering monsters, but most of it was untouched by Ganon and his monsters, who only had been there to guard it from Link.

The first place they headed to was Zelda’s study, where she was amazed to find all of her research intact, with the exception of a few broken glass jars.

Link followed her as she wandered it, excitedly chattering about the new possibilities for growth and expansion, before she finally wandered into the sanctum, where so much had happened.

The floor was almost completely gone, with Ganon having fallen through it into the deep pit that Link had fought him in, and the tri-force mural on the wall was faded and rusted beyond repair.

Malice still lingered in it, as Ganon had inhibited it for 100 years before Link had come back to stop him, and freed Zelda (and Hyrule) from his grasp.

Zelda stared at the mural of the tri-force, her eyes glimmering with unshed tears. The sanctum had been a sacred place in the castle, a place where she had often gone to escape from her father when he lectured her for not trying hard enough to unlock her power, and a place where most of the important events had happened.

Link stood besides her, worried, obviously, but didn’t approach her yet, knowing that she probably wouldn’t appreciate it.

“Well, after everything that’s happened, I think this place-” She cut herself off, tracing the walls of the room. “I think that I should move on. It’s hard to do though, isn’t it?” She turned to Link as his eyes held unsaid agreement.

She smiled, before leaving the room, and not looking back. There had been fond memories in this castle, of her entire childhood and existence, but times had changed, and moving on was for the best. This castle could be turned into something new, somewhere that the scars of Calamity Ganon would still exist, but would no longer affect her or her people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Zelda just really needs a hug, okay?


	4. Link

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An analysis in what the name Link means.

The name Link held so many complicated emotions. For some, it was the name of the failed hero, the one who had died when the Calamity arose.

For others, it was the hope that the Goddess would answer their prayers, and send another hero to save them from the ever-growing tide of monsters.

And for Link himself, it was the reminder of the burden of his past that he carried on his shoulders. The reminder that he had fallen at Fort Hateno, far away from the rest of the champions and his friends. The reminder that he had made Zelda wait 100 years, waiting on him to arrive.

And when he entered Hateno Village, named after the place he had fallen, was it so bad that he didn’t want to be the hero for a while?

He introduced himself as a traveler with decent sword skills, and bought the empty home that Bolson offered him. The rest of the town, though skeptical, accepted him with open arms, and welcomed him to the community.

He talked to them, and helped them, no matter how meaningless and boring the task was, because even if he wasn’t the Hero there, he was their hero.

He tried his best to fit in, but he did hear whispers that his sharpened senses couldn’t ignore.

Who would name their child after the fallen hero? Many wondered.

Instead of showing his frustration at the reminder of the hero in his life, he gritted his teeth and said nothing.

Why was his name always known as the hero? He didn’t save anyone, protect anything. He had let his friends down.

And he didn’t deserve the glory that came with the title of hero, or the hero’s spirit. He didn’t want the burden that came with the glory.

And maybe that was selfish.

Because for all of his pretending, and his domestic life in the village, he felt the itch every day. The itch to leave and continue his duties as Link, the fallen hero.

And one day, that itch grew into a burning need to fulfill his quest. The one set by Impa, who had looked him and the eyes, and believed in him. The one set by the King who had told him to tell Zelda that he had loved her, regretful of his past actions. The one set by Zelda herself, when she had begged him to help her, her power weakening as she held a barrier between the Calamity and the citizens of Hyrule who had been scattered to the winds.

And as he set out packing his bags, and cleaning his swords - yes he sometimes did take care of his weapons -, Link knew.

There was no going back from this adventure. And maybe that was okay.

So he stood up, told Bolson to watch over his house (because it was his house, it was Link’s house), and didn’t look back as he headed out of Hateno Village, ready to resume the quest that Zelda had started when he had awoke with her voice echoing in his head.

Link. Link, wake up! Link, please.  
And, just maybe, he thought. Just maybe it might be okay to be called Link.


	5. Ganon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if there was more to the story of the Calamity?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me here, this may be murdering canon.

As Zelda landed on the ground, the grass folding underneath her feet, she looked at Link, with hope in her eyes.

“Do you remember me?” He did. Although the more rational decision was to go to Zelda and save her immediately, he had wanted to selfishly know more about his past, and had found every place in the pictures, piecing together the shattered remains of his memories.

And throughout his memories, he remembered Zelda and him being pressed for time as they had researched cures to the malice that was slowly infecting Hyrule.

Whenever they had gone to Gerudo Town to discuss the situation with Urbosa, Zelda had always looked pained at seeing the red hair, and gerudo features.

And Link had always felt the same pain that Zelda bore. They had rushed to find solutions, and the King had always reprimanded them for wasting their time on it, claiming that there was no cure besides killing the thing infected - which obviously wasn’t true, considering he had recently freed Naydra from it. 

“And you remember-?” Zelda cut herself off, waiting for him to finish her sentence.

“Him? Yes.” Link spoke. Zelda wasn’t as shocked as the other Champions had been when he revealed that he had broke his vow of silence, but that was expected considering she had been watching his entire journey.

“They need to know the truth.” Zelda said, referring to the people of Hyrule, who she had a duty to not keep secrets from.

“They wouldn’t believe it.” Link blinked. There were tears in his eyes. He had been crying as he was talking to Zelda, but she wasn’t surprised, unshed tears in her own eyes.

“I don’t want him to be remembered like that.” They both agreed that it would dishonor his name and legacy.

Saying that Ganon had been good was a landmine that was waiting to be stepped on.

But there was no other way to describe the Gerudo male. They had been friends, long ago, before the calamity had struck its first blow, taking him away. Both Zelda and Link had been good friends with him, one of the only males of his kind, before they had received news that he had been on a search and rescue mission to find one of the guards of the gerudo guard, and he had been discovered writhing in pain with malice covering every inch of his body, eyes looking around in different directions wildly.

And he hadn’t recovered, only getting worse, and the King, adhering to his daughter’s wishes, had placed him in a secure containment chamber underneath the castle.

Link and Zelda had grown apart from each other because of it, Link only wishing that whatever had infected Ganon wouldn’t infect Zelda too, and Zelda only wanting privacy to mourn her friend.

They had been having another argument when the King had strode in, a stern look on his face, only proclaiming Ganon to have lost his mind, and being completely overtaken with the thing they called malice.

And then he had struck, not as their Gerudo friend Ganon, but as the thing that Link was destined to kill, Calamity Ganon.

And Zelda had been so opposed to him killing their used-to-be friend, been so angry that they had wasted precious moments getting to the castle, and then the guardians had been taken over, and Link had sacrificed himself to save Zelda in his final moments, trusting that she would do the right thing.

And Zelda had decided to try and keep Ganon locked away, even if it would be her whole life wasted on this. And when Link had been asleep, Ganon had occasionally talked to her. Taunting her with her failure to save her friends.

But there had been some moments, when he had been lucid. But those moments might have been worse, him begging her to kill him before he could do anything else.

And when Link had arrived, she had no choice but to oblige, forcing him into his Dark Beast form, and shooting the massive eye that had been the root cause of the infection.

He couldn’t be saved like Naydra, as Naydra’s infection had been so much shorter than his, and the Goddess wouldn’t allow a former host of evil to stay so long on the face of Hyrule.

And so he had died. 

And Ganon was not the name of Zelda’s dearest friend, or a kind-hearted Gerudo who had helped her with her research. He was not known as Link’s companion, one who had taught him so many of his skills.

He was the Scourge of Hyrule Castle that Link had purged.

Many years later, people would still wonder what was in the Sanctum at the top of the castle that Zelda wouldn’t allow people into. There were none that tried to climb in, or sneak in, fearing the wrath of the normally benevolent queen and fierce guard that always accompanied her.

And each year, on the same day that Link had stormed Hyrule Castle’s gates, Zelda and him took a trip up to the Sanctum. Zelda would talk for hours about her research, recalling fond moments with a sad look on her face.

“And then I wondered what inside the frogs created the speed boost. Apparently, there was a fascinating property inside the slime they have on their skin that is extremely potent when distilled, and when Link tried it, he nearly crashed into the wall on the other side of the room, just from taking a single step forwards!” She laughed.

And Link would speak, not as long as her, for his voice was still unused to being used for so long. He would talk about his training with Zelda, and new skills he learned.

“I found out that I can flurry rush - as you called it, slow down time - by simply taking a step away from an attack. I don’t have to backflip, or side-jump, so I guess you were right in calling me a show-off.”

And even if it took another 100 years, they would make sure that their friend was remembered as who he was, and not who he became.


	6. Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were only cloth, badly stitched together, but they meant everything.

Kilton had been a strange... hylian? Link wasn’t entirely sure what his species was, but he did know that Kilton was a useful ally.

The first time they had met, Link may have... thought that the back of Kilton’s hood was a face, and not the back of a hood.

And it wasn’t like that was the strangest thing. In fact, things had gotten even weirder, with Kilton introducing the strange system he called Mon, and having Link trade in his monster parts in exchange for the strange currency.

And in return, he had gifted Link with his first mask, the bokoblin mask.

It had been more useful back then, when the majority of monsters weren’t moblins, keese, and other various horrifying creatures.

And Link had made the most of it, blending into the interesting societies that were made up of monsters.

Most people didn’t realize it, but the monsters were more than just brutality and death - not like they got the chance to see it firsthand, almost always being attacked by the monsters on sight.

But the ranking system that monsters were designed by - gold being at the top - wasn’t just for damage, or health. They lived in their societies like a monarchy, with the golden monsters commanding the rest.

As Link further explored the groups that were scattered across Hyrule, he was surprised when most bokoblins defected to him as the leader when they had no previous one - in most cases, all red groups.

Something about Link apparently screamed power, as they all followed and watched him constantly, making it harder for him to blend in.

Of course, this was a better alternative to groups with already established leaders, as they would feel threatened by him and attack him, blowing his cover as a bokoblin.

And as Link watched and observed - a habit he had picked up from Zelda, according to his memories - he learned the different stances and posture that bokoblins used, and what they meant. He learned how they ate, and their routines. (It was surprising to learn that they had a very well established beauty sleep schedule.)

And so he returned to Kilton, buying more masks in an effort to blend in with the other monsters. Each species had its own rankings, and different habits and styles, but Link painstakingly memorized them all, out of his own curiosity.

The only exception to this new hobby were lynels, as Link learned the hard way. With every other monster, they lived in groups, and worked together as a team. Lynels, on the other hand, worked as lone wolves, and whenever Link neared one in his lynel mask, they would always react as if he were a hylian. They were terrifyingly smart, meaning he could never stick around long, as they would figure out who he really was.

But at the end of all of his adventures, even after saving Zelda, Link would still go around to each group of monsters and watch them, some of them even recognizing him from before. Even after each blood moon that resurrected them - which occurred less frequently, but still often - they would remember him as the strange lone bokoblin that would join their group.

And so Link treasured these masks, holding them close to his heart. Even though Zelda questioned him thoroughly about them and why he kept them even though they were simply cloth, he didn’t sell them, or trash them. He didn’t even think about it for a second, simply holding them with a fond look on his face.

Maybe it came down to his traveling. Maybe Link truly had been lonely, and joining the camps, even if it meant wearing a sweaty mask for the entire time, it meant that he had things to talk to.

No matter the reason or the cause, these masks were precious, and he wouldn’t give them up for the world.


	7. Sheikah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Impa was a leader, first and foremost.

Impa was the leader of the Sheikah, and she did a damn good job at it. She prided herself upon being able to bring the last Sheikah together, and started a village with them, being unanimously appointed as their leader.

She had helped them bring some semblance of normal back to themselves, and had made sure that she had helped each one with each of their small problems, no matter if someone else could help.

In her eyes, being a leader was only another way to help her people, and if a leader didn’t do everything they could to help, even if it meant getting their hands dirty, then they weren’t worthy of the title.

She had showed the younger Sheikah the style of homes that they had lived in, and most of them picked it up quite fast, creating traditional homes from a pile of scrap wood and paint.

She had taught each aspiring clothing store owner the secret arts of the renowned Sheikah clothing, imbuing special stealth traits within them. As a bonus, she had shown each Sheikah, be it clothing maker or not, how to make their clothes waterproof, so that they may be able to work even in the worst conditions.

And then she had started her family, retiring to mostly stay within the comforts of her own home, as her body started to wither away.

She could have had her older sister, Purah let her use the aging rune that she had invented not so long ago, but she was a wise leader, and knew that when her time came, she should welcome it with open arms, and be ready to depart.

And then the fallen hero from a century ago re-appeared, bringing with him a whole new slew of problems.

It wasn’t the hero’s fault, of course. He even went around, helping each resident in the village, with the most menial tasks, like she had once done.

And then the treasured heirloom had been stolen, from right underneath her nose. They had kept it in the house for fear of it being lost, but stolen was a whole new set of problems.

But Impa didn’t look into it too much. This was too much of a coincidence to be an actual problem, seeing as the hero had just arrived, and then the heirloom that was supposed to assist him disappeared.

She also had her suspicions on who had stolen it, having noticed Dorian, one of her guards, having been missing on the night the thief had struck. 

But she also had known Dorian’s past, and accepted him into the village because she knew that he was a kind man, who wanted to protect his village.

And so she asked Link to find the heirloom, gifting him with one of the stealth sets from the clothing shop. He obliged, before coming back empty handed, only have questioned the villagers.

The fallen hero was a good man, not once complaining about the duties that she set upon him. He had even offered to stay the night with her grand-daughter, noticing the girl’s fear.

And then the next night, he had returned, telling her that the heirloom had been found, broken. (Impa knew a lie when she saw one, but let it slide.)

He apologized for not having been able to bring it back, but Impa watched him with a gleam in her eyes.

“It has assisted you, hero. And that is what it was meant to do.” 

He had stared up at her in shock, but she simply smiled, ushering him to the nearest inn for some rest.

The Sheikah were a small race of people, she knew that. But they had developed into a beautiful culture, filled with special clothes, food, and even could say that they had assisted the hero in his quest.

And the Sheikah, although officially dishonored before the kingdom, were heroes in their own right.

And so Impa, the leader of the Sheikah, was ready to step back out into the light.


	8. Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link needed a break from saving the world sometimes.

Link was a natural-born chef. For him, cooking came as easy to him as breathing.

Instinctively, he knew the exact amount of time to keep certain foods in, and how to prepare them in an appetizing way.

This was first proven at the beginning of his adventure, when he had used spicy peppers he had found to create a dish to allow Link to survive on the cold of Mount Hylia.

It had been his first dish, and it had been very effective. Later, as he encountered his first stable, the cooking supplies they had there had been much better than the salvaged pieces from bokoblin camps he had raided. They did all of their cooking over the fire, and on the go.

And so he experimented, and he learned more. Of course, sometimes he did accidentally produce the gross green and purple sludge that he had dubbed “dubious food”, but this only inspired him to learn more to make sure it never happened again.

And there was something different about Link’s cooking, too. Whenever he put distance in between him and his enemy, and ate some of his cooking (impressively quick, too) he would instantly feel much better, some of his wounds even closing up.

As Link experimented, he discovered that some plants would make his skin tougher, make his attacks land harder, and increase his speed.

Vaguely, he remembered a point in his life before the Shrine of Resurrection where Zelda had told him all about the properties of the hot-footed frog, and how it increased your movement speed.

As he traveled around Hyrule releasing the Divine Beasts, he even learned more. In Kakariko Village, a young girl named Koko taught him some recipes that her late mother had left for her, and he helped by bringing her the ingredients she needed, and eagerly learned as she showed him the honeyed apples that she created.

In Lurelin, a young mother created a superb dish with fish that he had caught (Read: Bombed) from the waters of that very same village.

And from every village he learned that they had different types of cuisine, and produce. Hateno village specialized in farming, and so had wheat, milk, and eggs.

Gerudo Town specialized in special ingredients that helped you survive harsh temperatures, and so had things like warm and cold safflina.

And Link even learned when he was not in a village. As he traveled through the Akkala region, he was introduced to a strange merchant named Kilton who taught him some special recipes that involved a liquid that he called monster extract.

And cooking was also Link’s idea of a stress-reliever. His body on auto-pilot, he would grab different ingredients, and toss them into the cooking pot that he stored in his sheikah slate. He would wait, somehow knowing the right time to stir, flip, or take them out, and would give out his food to the eager children crowding around him.

Maybe in another life, he could have been a wonderful, world-renowned chef. Link snorted. In another life where he wasn’t the savior of Hyrule.


	9. Pets/Animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game mechanics made things very strange for Link.

There were many things that existed in Hyrule. Things that, shouldn’t be physically possible, and still astounded Link as he discovered them.

For example, he had learned that one of the best ways to get around was to use his bombs. If he timed it just right, activating the slow-motion time associated with his flurry rushes, he could use the bombs from the sheikah slate to launch himself high into the air (only costing a few hearts) and would be shoved forwards at ridiculous speeds, allowing him to use it and his paraglider to get to anywhere in Hyrule in a matter of seconds.

So, yes, Link could definitely say that Hyrule continued to surprise him. But this one thing he had just discovered, he couldn’t say he thought would be useful.

It involved the dogs. Specifically, the ones that hung around towns and stables. The first time it happened, he thought that it was just a fluke. Maybe he hadn’t noticed it because he was distracted by his horse, or something of the like.

But when he fed the dogs some of the fresh meat he had caught from a nearby deer, because why wouldn’t he, they were adorable, the dog licked its lips, before trotting off, obviously wanting Link to follow it.

Link obliged, if only a bit confused, before the dog stopped before a chunk of metal that was just slightly submerged inside the ground. He pulled the sheikah slate off of his waist, and tapped at it, activated Magnesis. As he yanked the buried chest from the ground, he wondered where it had come from.

Link was pretty sure that he had examined the ground for the Earth Octoroks, and he should have seen the chest, because it was very obvious. But, he shrugged it off, reminding himself that he didn’t always pay attention. After all, that was the entire reason why he was wary of the Earth Octoroks. They always struck when he didn’t expect it, and only the sound of them popping up from the ground alerted him.

A week later, as he approached a different stable, he saw another dog, and fed it. As expected, it trotted off, leading him to another chest, this time that had 10 ice arrows in it. But this time, he had made sure to scan the ground very thoroughly before feeding the dog, and the chest hadn’t been there.

This was starting to become suspicious, but then again, Link was an amnesiac, so a lot surprised him. Maybe this was just a thing that the dogs did. (Summon chests from out of no where?)

That very night, a blood moon happened, and as Link exited the stable that morning, he saw the dog shaking and trembling, obviously terrified as a result of the blood moon. So, his solution was to feed it. It stopped trembling, licked his fingers, and led him to the same spot the chest had been. Link almost dismissed it as the dog being bred to lead people here, but as he looked down, the chest was buried again in the ground. 

He hesitated, before pulling it out, and opening it, only to receive a bundle of 10 ice arrows yet again.

This confirmed his theories. The dogs were magical, and could magic up chests from no where.

As he continued bonding with them - somehow becoming known as the boy who fed the dogs around stables - Link managed to make a list of rules for the dogs.

They would only lead him to the chest if they were fed.

The chest they led him to would always have the same things in it.

A blood moon would undo the chest, allowing him to feed the dogs and receive the chest once again.

The chest would only appear after he fed the dogs.

And above everything else, do not disturb the dogs.

The dogs could attack other people, almost like the terrifying cuccos. But they couldn’t be physically harmed in any way, or killed.

Link shuddered. Forget Ganon, the dogs were his worst fear. (And yet one of his greatest allies, considering that the chests he found made up the majority of his weapons, food, and gear).


End file.
